Lost Without You
by oxLil-Miss-Cena-ox
Summary: When Calla was 6 years old, her dad left, what happened when she finds her dad 12 years later in the wwe....
1. Daddy! Daddy!

**Lost And Found**

**Flashback**

" **Daddy! Daddy" she yelled after him**

**He sighed and turned to the 6 year old**

"**daddy? W…where are you going?" she asked**

" **Umm.. Sweetie" He started**

" **Daddy going away for a while" **

" **How long" She asked looking up at him**

" **I don't know" He replied**

" **You said.. You promised.. No matter what happened you wouldn't leave!" she cried**

" **I'm sorry"**

" **No! No! daddy! No! don't! please!" she cried tugging at his suitcase**

" **S…sweetie please" he said sternly**

" **Daddy! No! I love you" She begged**

" **And I you…" he whispered**

" **Then don't go! If you love me stay!" **

" **I can't…" he turned his head and reached for the door.**

" **I won't let you.. Daddy… I need you… you can't go.." she sobbed tugging harder**

**He stayed silent **

" **Please.. Sweetie.. Leave it!" he shouted making her jump back.**

**Tears rolled down her face as she sobbed into her hands. He looked down at her. His eyes watered.**

" **I can't live without you!" she sobbed harder**

" **Please don't" he whispered, his throat dry.**

" **Mummy didn't mean it! I know she didn't daddy! I know that she hurt you, but remember I love you too!" she screamed**

**He opened the door and walked out.**

" **No!" She cried and ran after him**

**He put his suitcase in the trunk.**

" **I'm begging you daddy! I need you!"**

" **I'm going.. that's that" he said **

" **Where are you going to go?" She looked at him as he got in the car**

" **I'm going to travel with Uncle Paul for a while" he said shutting the door.**

**His car moved off the drive way as she ran after him**

" **Daddy!" She screamed one last time. He turned back last time. Tears rolling down his cheek. She kept running.**

" **Daddy!!" **

" **Bye Bye, daddy's little girl" he whispered going round the corner.**

**She run up the stairs and sobbed on her bed.**

" **Hey, it's dinner time" her mum quietly said poking her head round the corner.**

" **I'm not hungry" she cried**

" Calla? Calla? Are you ok?" Ella asked

" Yeah, I'm just thinking about something" Calla replied sighing

" Do you want to talk about it?" Ella asked

" No.. I'm ok" She replied putting on a fake smile before stepping on to the stage.

She started to play her guitar and sang..

I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise

Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all

Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is a crime, am I overreacting

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

What you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
But never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been

Braids have been un-tied  
Ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
But my tears you'll taste

Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

Oh my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie

I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be ok  
I don't believe how you throw me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine

A tear or two ran down her face as she looked into the crowd.

_**With Shawn**_

" Dude! Dude!" John shouted into his ear.

" What" Shawn hissed

" Are you ok? I'm mean you've hardly said anything all day" John said. Paul look at Shawn and sighed.

" No.. I'm fine" He said

" Ok I'm gonna go, I've got an interview with Maria" John said wiggling his eyebrow before walking out the door.

" The anniversary?" Paul asked

" 12 years" Shawn replied

" She's beautiful, isn't she" Shawn said holding a picture of his 6 year old little girl.

Paul smiled at his friend

" Have you tried to get in contact with her" Paul asked

" I c..can't… the look on her face.. Those tears…Shawn replied

" Let me help you.." Paul said

**Shall I continue? Please review…**


	2. Going to Monday Night Raw

**Lost Without You **

" Calla! Calla!" Ella screamed knocking over the new guy

" I'm so sorry" she said as he ran away

Calla laughed at her friend.

" I've got two front row tickets to MONDAY NIGHT RAW!" she screamed

" What? Where did you get them from?" Calla asked

" There was a guy outside selling them cheap, maybe this will cheer you up" Ella said

Calla smiled at her friend.

" Thanks Elz"

" Alright! Now lets go get ready!" Ella shrieked

" Umm Ow!" Calla said laughing covering her ears.

**Later that night **

" C'mon! we're going to be late!" Ella yelled

" Relax the show doesn't start for another 3 hours" Calla said coming out of her closet

" You look great" Ella said

Calla was wearing boot legged jeans, a creamy top that just goes beyond her belt. Her blonde long hair was curled at the bottom, her fridge went to the side, pink eye shadow and a shiny lip gloss.

" Thanks, ready to get going, we don't want to be late" Calla laughed as her friend ran out the door.

Calla wasn't really a big fan of the wwe, but her friend Ella was.

" Oh cool you've got JoJo's album!" Ella said as she put the CD in.

Little too late began to play. It was an Hour and a half journey, on the way they listened to PussyCatDolls, Christina Aguilera, Cassie.

" We're here" Ella said rushing to get out of the car.

" C'mon!" Ella said dragging Calla to the ticket man.

" Tickets?" the large man said

" Here" Calla said passing them to him.

" Can you two step to the sides" he asked

" Umm yeah sure.." Ella said stepping to the side.

Ella and Calla were talking when a women came and led them to a room.

" I am not going in there! I payed for these tickets, I deserve to see the show, My baby Cena is waiting for me!!" Ella yelled

" Why are you taking us here! We didn't do anything" Calla said as Paul went passed

_Do I know her? Those eyes? Couldn't be? _Paul thought as his eyes widened

" These ticket, these tickets are fake" The lady said

" What! Ella!" Calla said

Paul stayed a bit.

" We're going to have to call your parents, now what's your father's numbers?" he asked this is where Paul got interested

After the women took Ella name and parents number, he went towards Calla.

" Name?" she asked

" Calla Thomas Michaels" Calla said

Paul starred in disbelief

" Number?"

" That won't be necessary" Paul said butting in.

" Oh My God!! It's Triple H!" Ella screamed

" These two are with me" Paul said putting his arm around the two girls.

" So Calla and Ella right?" He asked

" Yeah, thanks for letting us in" Calla said looking around backstage.

" Oi! Cena" Paul yelled

" What?" he asked

" Can you look after these two ladies, while I go talk to someone" Paul asked handing them over.

" John Cena!!!!" Ella screamed jumping onto John and wrapping her legs around him.

Calla laughed as John struggled to keep standing.

" And who's this" A voice said coming up behind Calla

" Get Lost Orton" John said to the man trying to put Ella back on the floor.

" Not still I find out who this lovely lady is" He said putting his arm around Calla's waist

" Excuse me" She said removing his arm.

" Feisty, I like that" He whispered into her ear.

" Get away from her!" Another voice shouted

**Who's the voice? Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming **


	3. Sweetie

**Lost Without You**

Calla looked towards where the voice was coming from. He was shorter than Paul. He seemed quite angry and yet his eyes were filled with tears

" I said get away from her" The guy repeated

" What's it to you Michael's?" Orton said

" Michaels?" Calla repeated

Shawn switch in music Randy, Randy fell straight on his back as Calla jumped out of the way.

" Calla?" he whispered

Calla starred at him, then Paul, then John who was trying to get away from Ella's grip.

" Umm hi" Calla replied

" How about we go back to my l..locker room?" John said as Ella was squeezing his muscles.

" Yeah c'mon" Paul said dragging Shawn.

Shawn looked back at Calla and smiled and she returned it weakly.

" Umm can you" John said looking at Ella

" Sure" Calla laughed taking Ella's arm of him.

" I'm a Sagittarius , Sagittarius" Ella repeated giggling.

" Good to know" John said

" Is she usually like this" John asked

" Only around famous people, like when we went to go see Gwen Stefani's concert, she fellow her backstage and asked her to sign her protected toilet seat cover" Calla said as John laughed.

" What's wrong with that Michael guy? I mean he seems kind of nervous" Calla said

" You mean Shawn?, Michaels is his second name"

" What about Orton?" Calla asked

" I'm guessing your not a fan of wrestling" John laughed

" Not really, Ella's the person who obsessed and dragged me here" she replied

" Well Orton is Randy, him and Shawn are enemies, his a cocky asshole" John said

" A bit of a pervert if you ask me" Calla said

As they came to John's locker room, John held the door open for Calla

" Such a gentlemen" Calla laughed not noticing the glare she was getting from Ella.

Shawn got out the picture of the six year old and held it close to him.

" Calla?" Shawn giving her the picture.

Calla took the picture from Shawn and looked at it.

She looked back up at Shawn.

She remember the picture so clearly. It was the last holiday they had together. By the seaside, It was a picture of her and her dad by a sandcastle they made together.

He looked familiar.

" Where did you get this?" She asked looking up at him.

" From our holiday photo album" He said pulling out a big book.

She skipped through the pages.

" Sweetie" He said as she froze.

" Daddy" She replied as tears rolled down her face.

" I missed you so much" He said bring her into a hug.

" Why, why did you leave?" Calla asked pulling away

**Aww what Shawn gonna say, what do you think he should do. Should John and Calla get together Or John or Ella? If John and Calla then what will happen to Ella and John's friendship.. Please review**


	4. The new storyline

**Thanks for all the reviews and I'm going to try and make the chapter longer x **

**For Longer Than Forever **

"**I couldn't stay, I was devastated when your mother announced she wanted a divorce, but I did try and see you, your mother wouldn't hear of it, I tried going to court to get full custody, but your mum won the case" Shawn tears rolling down his cheek.**

" **I'm sorry .. Dad" Calla said as Shawn looked her and smiled**

" **I'm never going to let you out of my site again" Shawn said hugging her one more time.**

" **Well your going to have to let go of me sometime, I need to breathe" Calla laughed **

" **So do I" John said looking at Ella who was holding on to his arm tight**

" **I'm going to take a walk" Calla said reaching for the door.**

" **I'll go with you" John said standing up quickly**

" **So how long have you known my father?" Calla asked him**

" **Quite a few.." He started, but got cut off.**

" **Hey John, who's this?, now that's cool" Carlito said looking down at her**

" **Carlito" John growled " This is Shawn Michael's daughter" **

" **Pleasure to meet you" He said kissing her hand**

" **Back at ya" Calla said feeling a little bit nervous.**

" **So are you thinking of becoming a diva?" Carlito asked " I mean you've got the body for it"**

" **Umm thanks, I'm not sure" Calla replied**

" **Well you should consider it" Carlito said before walking off.**

" **Ok" Calla said turning to John.**

" **Hey Vince" Carlito said catching up to the chairman of the board.**

" **What is it now?" Vince asked**

" **I have an idea for a new story line" Carlito smirked.**

**Meanwhile Calla and John had just returned to his locker room. Ella was sitting on the sofa reading a magazine when the two came in laughing. Ella glared at the two as John put his arm round Calla. She stormed out of the locker room.**

" **Stupid Calla! I bet she doesn't even like John! She just wants attention!" Ella shrieked**

" **I think I can help you" A voice said as she turned to him and smirked.**

" **Where Ella? I'm getting worried she been along time" Calla said**

**Ella came in the room smirking. " Calla, Vince wants to talk to you" She said sitting down between Calla and John.**

" **Oh ok, I'll be right back" She said getting up.**

" **Hey Calla" Carlito said**

" **Hey, how did you know my name?" Calla asked**

" **Your friend Ella told me, yeah nice girl" He said **

**Calla just nodded and smiled weakly.**

" **Are you lost?" Carlito asked**

" **Yeah kind of, I'm looking for Vince's office?" She asked**

" **Here let me help you" Carlito said linking arms with her and leading her to Vince's office.**

" **Thanks" Calla quickly going into the room.**

" **You must be Calla, Shawn Michael's daughter?" Vince asked**

" **Yes, not to be rude or anything, but how come I'm here?" Calla asked**

" **Oh right yeah, Well I thought of an Ideal story line!" Vince said**

" **Ok, but what's that got to do with me?" She asked**

" **Well its going to be a Love triangle.. You see, your going to be with John, but Carlito is after you, and he is going do whatever it takes to break you two up" Vince said**

" **Oh ok" Calla said putting on a smile.**

" **You'll have the script soon and I was hoping to start the story this upcoming raw, Is that ok with you?" Vince asked**

" **Umm yeah sure" Calla said standing up.**

" **Umm Ella" John said feeling uncomfortable as she was on his lap.**

" **So what did Vince want?" Shawn asked**

" **He putting me a story line" Calla said**

" **Oh" John said sighing**

" **With John and Carlito" She said**

" **Oh" John said smirking standing up as Ella fell to the floor.**

" **What kind?" Paul asked**

" **I think he said a Love triangle" **

" **Oh, excuse me a minute" Shawn said walking out of the room grabbing his cell.**

" **Hi Vince it Shawn" **

" **Oh Shawn, I'm guessing you heard the news" **

"**Well sir I wasn't planning on her getting involved in any of the story lines," Shawn nervously explained.**

" **Oh don't worry, Calla going to be fine, you have my word" Vince said**

" **Ok Sir, when does the story line start?" Shawn sighed**

" **Well this coming week on Raw, I hope" Vince said**

" **Ok bye" Shawn slamming his phone shut. Just as Carlito walked by.**

" **Listen kid, the storyline, is just a storyline, after I don't want you anywhere near Calla, got it" Shawn said sternly.**

" **Ok" Carlito said walking off with a smirk.**

**So what's going to happen in the story line? Is Ella going to do something to John and Calla? Please Review x**


End file.
